Home (Episode)
Home is the sixteenth episode of Glee's first season and the sixteenth episode overall. It premiered on April 27, 2010. When Kurt sets his dad, Burt, up with an unexpected partner in order to have a real family, his plan for an average family backfires. Sue demands that Mercedes go on a diet and lose ten pounds in preparation for a big interview with Splits Magazine. Mercedes and Quinn discuss body issues while Kristin Chenoweth returns as April Rhodes to help Will save the Glee Club. The episode was directed by Paris Barclay and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot In preparation for an interview with Splits Magazine, Sue demands that new cheerleader Mercedes Jones loses ten pounds in a week. She reserves the school auditorium for cheerio practice, so Will has to find the club a new rehearsal space. He visits a local roller rink, Rinky Dinks, where he finds former glee club member, April Rhodes, who tells him that she is the mistress of the wealthy tycoon (Buddy) who owns the rink.Will and April sing Fire while rollerblading. Upon learning that Will is looking to sublet his apartment, April invites herself to visit. After spending the night sharing a bed, Will forbids April from staying over again and tells her she is worth more than being a mistress. April says she will break up with her tycoon. Later in the choir room, after Kurt found out that his father is interested in being with Finn, he sings A House Is Not A Home. Mercedes struggles to eat healthily and her mid-week weigh-in shows that she has gained two pounds. She begins extreme dieting and faints in the school cafeteria. Quinn sympathizes with Mercedes knowing what she is experiencing, commending her for being so comfortable in her own body and advising her not to let being a cheerleader detract from that. Though Mercedes is embarrassed, Quinn tells her that she is beautiful. On the day of the pep rally, Mercedes abandons the planned routine to sing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Back in Will's apartment, April sleeps over by singing One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home with Will then they fell asleep in will's bed. Kurt is not as supportive of Mercedes as usual in this episode, pushing her to lose weight and going on a crazy diet himself. This is partly due to his preoccupation with Finn, and partly because of Kurt's desperation to remain a Cheerio and therefore part of the "in crowd." When Mercedes sings Beautiful, Kurt realizes his mistake and admits he was wrong. The journalist from Splits Magazine assumes that Sue engineered the performance and expresses his admiration for her saying that before he was going to publicly humiliate her before, but he now promises her positive publicity from his article. Kurt sets up his widowed father Burt with Finn's widowed mother Carole. He believes that it will help him become closer to Finn for whom he has feelings. Finn is upset when Carole sells their old furniture and stops his late father's recliner from being sold. He is initially hostile to her dating someone new but begins to bond with Burt over sports at a group dinner. Kurt feels left out and later asks Finn to help him break up their parents. Finn initially agrees, but relents after Burt tells him that he loves Carole and would never hurt her. They watch a basketball game together and Finn allows Burt to sit in his father's recliner, while Kurt watches on sadly through the window. When April attempts to break up with her tycoon, he has a stroke and dies. His wife gives April two million dollars as hush money, and April uses some of it to buy the auditorium for the glee club. She plans to go to Broadway to launch the first all-white production of The Wiz. The episode ends with April and the glee club performing Home from The Wiz. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Fergalicious' by Fergie feat. will.i.am. sung by Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones with the Cheerios. Background Songs *'Heart of Glass' by Blondie - Background music at Rinky-Dinks. *'I Melt With You' by Nouvelle Vague - Background music during Will's first conversation with April at Rinky-Dinks. *'Home Sweet Home '''by ''Carrie Underwood - Background music at Rinky-Dinks. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson *Michael Benjamin Washington as Tracy Pendergrass *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Noel Arthur as Guy *Earnestine Phillips as Nurse Absent Cast Members *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *This is the first episode where the title is also the name of a song sung in the episode. *This is the second episode (after Throwdown) in which two duets are sung by the same people. *This episode marks the second appearance of Kristin Chenoweth (April) on Glee. *Second episode to feature the same song twice in the same episode. A House Is Not a Home is sung both alone and as part of a mash-up. The first being And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going in Sectionals. *This is the first episode to not feature Rachel in a storyline. *This marks the second time that "Heart of Glass" is used to introduce April, but this time, the original Blondie version is heard, whereas in The Rhodes Not Taken, the Nouvelle Vague cover is heard. Errors *When Sue is showing Santana, Brittany, and Becky how to make her "master cleanse," she says she hasn't had solid food since 1987, however, she's eating solid food in Mattress. This, however, could be one of Sue's ways of showing the validity of the drink. *When Finn and Carole are arguing Carole says, "We've been pretending for fifteen years." Later on in the argument she says "sixteen years." Statements like these, however, are constantly made in arguments such as this where something happened so many years ago, the numbers could be slightly exaggerated. *The Roller Skating Rink is a bit far fetched. There are many other places they could have practiced such as the Choir Room or the Gym. Also why would the Cheerios need the Auditorium when most of the time the Cheerios practice in the Gym. Quotes Gallery tumblr_mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcxvla1mLj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcoxolLXXN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Home-Screencap1.jpg Home-Screencap2.jpg Home-Screencap3.jpg Home-Screencap4.jpg Home-Screencap5.jpg Home-Screencap6.jpg Home-Screencap7.jpg Home-Screencap8.jpg Home-Screencap9.jpg Home-Screencap10.jpg Home-Screencap11.jpg Home-Screencap12.jpg Home-Screencap13.jpg Home-Screencap14.jpg Tumblr mwwb3wHEPU1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mwwb3wHEPU1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwem1521NJ1sjbuh7o6 250.gif Tumblr mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o4 250.gif Tumblr mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o3 250.gif Tumblr mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o6 250.gif Tumblr mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o5 250.gif Tumblr mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o1 250.gif Tumblr mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o2 250.gif 490px-AprilsingingFire.jpg 398px-Fire.jpg 412px-Fire5555555.jpg C_116_Glee-home-recap.jpg FireApril.jpg FireWill.jpg FireRhodester.jpg Music-fire.jpg glee-kristin-chenoweth-matthew-morrison-fire.jpg A House is Not a Home.jpg Kurt_a_house_is_not_a_home.jpg Portal-A_House_is_Not_a_Home.PNG 488px-1x16_Home_-_Glee_0001.jpg GleeHome3.jpg AHINAHKurt.jpg AHINAHFinn.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-03h12m15s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-03h12m07s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-03h12m04s239.png Brittana-snuggle.gif 726542_1306260672239_full.jpg 0116-willapril.jpg music-onelessbelltoanswer.jpg onelessbelltoanswerhouseisnotahome.png one-less-bell-to-answer-glee-kristin-chenoweth.jpg one-less-bell-to-answer.jpg gleehome3.jpg normal_Glee_1x16_228.jpg OneLessBelltoAnswer555.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo1_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo2_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo3_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo4_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo5_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo6_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo7_r1_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo13_r1_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo14_r1_250.gif Beautiful.jpg BeautifulMercedes.jpg Picture-35-400x287.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m30s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m27s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m15s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m12s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h37m09s77.png vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h48m14s79.png Home(song).jpg 275px-Homecover.jpg 20100430201631!Home(song).jpg April-&-nd-2.jpg HomeApril.jpg 116-Home-1580x888-glee-11815054-1580-888.jpg tumblr_mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo5_250.gif tumblr_mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo6_250.gif tumblr_mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo7_250.gif tumblr_mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo3_250.gif tumblr_mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo4_250.gif tumblr_mzdsm6ZkSM1r7lepzo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes